In medical technology, optical visualization apparatuses are used during surgery. One known visualization apparatus is an optical surgical microscope comprising an observation optical unit and eyepieces for observing an object region and an illumination apparatus for illuminating said object region. The object region is a surgical site. Surgical microscopes can be additionally or alternatively equipped with an image capturing apparatus, for example one or more cameras. The image recorded by the image capturing apparatus is displayed on a display apparatus, for example on a screen.
The image capturing apparatus and the illumination apparatus are mechanically coupled, that is to say mechanically connected in such a way that during a position or pose change of the surgical microscope, the image capturing apparatus and the illumination apparatus are moved together. In this way, illumination of the object region recorded by the image capturing apparatus, the surgical site, is ensured at every positional and angular setting.
However, mechanical coupling between the illumination apparatus and the image capturing apparatus can no longer be assumed in future systems. Image capturing apparatus and illumination apparatus can form systems that are independent of one another and that are arranged at different holders or stands.
Optimum lighting of a surgical site, however, is essential during surgical interventions. For the observer and surgeon, optimum lighting of the region to be operated on is a prerequisite for good visualization in order to be able to see extremely fine tissue structures. Incorrectly set illumination can cause tissue damage in a patient due to overheating.